


Just for tonight, the stars can wait..

by 0_Doomsauce_0



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kaito is also babey, M/M, Might write more idk, NO DEATH, Rarepair, Stargazing, The death game doesnt exist shut up, These boys are in love, This ship has too much smut grrr, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wrote this for a friend to explain how much I fucking love this ship, kiibo is babey, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_Doomsauce_0/pseuds/0_Doomsauce_0
Summary: Just for tonight, the stars can wait a little bit longer..Just for tonight, the two boys can remain together for a while longer..Yeah.. That sounded nice.------------------AKA - Kiibo and Kaito bonded during their time in the Ultimate Academy.. While stargazing one night, Kaito decides to make a move..
Relationships: K1-B0/Momota Kaito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Just for tonight, the stars can wait..

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, reading back on this I kinda hate it?  
> Legit just wrote it and now I already hate it  
> Whatever, these boys are in love and im here for it!

"Y'know, the stars look beautiful tonight, Kiibs.." Kaito's voice was uncharacteristically quiet, the faint glow from the sky above them was shining down on his face. He looked..

"They really are... Thank you for bringing me up here, Momota-Kun.." Kiibo let out a sigh, though he didn't need to breathe, it comforted him, helped him calm down his racing thoughts. The two boys were lying down on the roof of the school for Ultimates, being locked in here was rough for them, Kiibo missed Professor Iidabashi.. Kaito missed his grandparents.. But they made it work, together... Toget-

A hearty chuckle broke the robot out of his thoughts, as he turned his head towards the future-astronaut in subtle confusion. "What is so funny, Momot-" "C'mon Kiibs! You dont need to call me that anymore! Kaito is fine!" 

What?

Kiibo had never called anybody by their first name before! Not even the professor! So why...now? A baby blue covered his cheeks as he sat up, looking down at his pointer fingers, which pressed against each other softly. "A-Are you sure, Momo- uh.. K-Kaito..? A-Are we really close enough for that..?" He looked up, his head still tilted down, and Kaito's breath left his lungs at that moment. Kiibo looked.. Adorable.. At least- in his eyes, Kiibo looked fascinating... Just stunning. 

He shook his head, red crawling up his face, he looked down at the other. "Well, I think we're close enough for it! I trust you the most around here, Kiibs!" Kaito reached over and ruffled the others hair, laughing when Kiibo pouted. "Kaito! Stop that! My hair is perfectly fine as it is! Yours however.." Kaito gasped, retracting his hand and placing it over his heart. "Kiibo! How dare you insult my hair! It is my most prized possession!" 

The boys laughed together, their bickering dying down when their eyes fell back onto the stars above them...  
"Kiibo.. You know how I said the stars were beautiful?" Kaito lay back down on the floor beneath him, looking at the other, who nodded in confusion. "Well, I think you're a star!" Kaito spoke with confidence, even though his heart was pounding in his chest, panic coursing through his mind.

.."Kaito, I am not a glowing ball of hydrogen and helium..." Kiibo's mind didn't fully register the comment for a moment, but.. 

""Kaito! You- I- H-Huh?!?!" Kiibo's face went entirely blue, his hands going to cover his burning face. "O-Oh my.. K-Kaito do- wh-" The robot's mind was running a million thoughts per second, trying to figure out why Kaito would call him beautiful of all things! The answers he was thinking of were already out of the question, other than.. 

Kaito grabbed Kiibo by the wrist, pulling his hands away from his face. "Don't think about it too much Kiibs! You're just.. Beautiful, I guess.. I'm sorry if that was weird I um... I'm not that good at this stuff." He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck as a way to distract himself. He let his eyes trail away from the other. 

"If that made you uncomfortable, I wont do it again, promise! But its just.. How I feel I guess..? I'm totally not gay! I mean- I dont think I am? I might be, oh god am I gay? Fuck im g-" 

His rambles were cut off by Kiibo launching himself at Kaito, wrapping his metal arms around the others waist in a hug. "Nobody has.. Ever called me beautiful before, Kaito... Thank you!"  
Kaito inhaled sharply, looking down at Kiibo.. He sighed, and with a smile, held the other by the shoulders and pulled him away. 

They looked in eachothers eyes for a short while, both of their minds racing, but for two completely different reasons. Kiibo was panicked, what if Kaito didn't like the hug, what if Kiibo read him wrong what if-

Kaito brought his hand up to the robots face, placing his palm on the others cheek in a comforting manor. With a sigh and a nervous smile, he leaned in towards Kiibo, and placed his lips upon Kiibo's. The robot didn't know what to do, he sat there, eyes wide, artificial heart pounding in his chest.. But slowly, his eyes closed, and he reciprocated the kiss, wrapping his arms around the others shoulders...

Just for tonight, the stars can wait a little bit longer..  
Just for tonight, the two boys can remain together for a while longer..  
Yeah.. That sounded nice.


End file.
